Coming Back
by Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux
Summary: I want a relationship where we talk like best friends, play like kids, argue like husband and wife, and protect each other like siblings./one-shot/sequel Wedding Bell


"Tugasku selesai."

Masih teringat bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuaku. Aku membakar namaku sendiri di karpet keluarga. Membuat seolah-olah, 'Aku. Draco Malfoy telah mati.' Seluruh kekayaan keluarga Malfoy jatuh ke anak sematawayangku. Scorpius Malfoy.

Terserah. Aku tak peduli dengan semua galleon itu. Aku tak peduli dengan semua jabatan di kementrian. Tak peduli dengan semua godaan wanita-wanita jalang. Aku tak peduli. Yang aku butuhkan. Dan aku pedulikan hanyalah orang ini. Seseorang yang tengah tersedu.

Dengan canggung aku mengelus punggungnya. Tak biasanya orang ini begitu lemah di hadapanku. Mungkin ini adalah kali pertama dia terlihat rapuh di hadapanku.

Tangisnya membuatku lemah. Wajahnya terus di benamkan dalam dadaku. Kembali, dengan canggung aku mencium puncak kepalanya.

**Ryoma Ryan**

**Coming Back**

**Sequel of **_**Wedding Bell**_

**HP belongs to JKR**

"Granger, kau jelek kalau menangis terus tahu!"

Dia masih tersedu. Cih, rupanya ia memang bisa mencintai suaminya. Tidak sepertiku.

"Wajahmu merah seperti tomat, semak!"

Bukannya membalasku. Dia malah semakin erat memelukku.

"Ih kau bau, kau lari dari rumah belum mandi ya?" tanyaku usil.

"ADUH!"

Aku menyeringai dan berpura-pura meringis kesakitan. Rupanya dia sudah terpancing. Tangisnya pun ku lihat sudah tak sederas tadi.

"Ferret-jelek! Enak saja! Aku sudah mandi dan aku-tidak-pernah BAU!"

Dia menjauhkan badannya dari badanku. Sesekali dia tersenyum disela tangisnya yang mulai mereda. Aku tersenyum tipis. Hell ya, tersenyum. Bukan menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Buktinya kau kabur dan rambutmu acak acakan begitu."

Entah kenapa expresinya kembali berubah. Wajahnya yang awalnya tersenyum kecil. Kini berubah menjadi pucat. Mata hazelnya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah."

Aku rengkuh lagi dia. Aku benci melihatnya menangis. Aku benci melihatnya lemah. Dia tak pernah selemah ini di mataku. Dia selalu menjadi wanita yang kuat yang siap mengutukku kapan saja. Bukan seperti ini!

Tangisnya kembali pecah. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ku eratkan dekapanku. Seolah olah aku tak akan pernah melepasnya.

"Aku ada di sini, aku pernah berjanji untuk selalu ada untukmu."

Bloody Hell Malfoy! Sejak kapan aku menjadi sok romantis begitu?

Lama dengan posisi seperti ini. Aku berdiri memeluknya. Di depan pintu rumahku. Masih dengan baju yang basah. Karena hujan sempat mengguyur London tadi.

Dia tak tersedu lagi. Aku melonggarkan sedikit pelukanku. Melihat wajahnya yang jatuh ke dadaku. Rupanya dia telah tertidur. Wajahnya sangat damai. Sayang, matanya sangat sembab. Dan wajahnya masih memerah.

Aku mengelus wajah damai itu. Eh? Panas. Rupanya dia demam!

Sudah lama aku tak mengurus orang yang demam. Terakhir? Ah, dia. Saat di asrama ketua murid. Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku memang tak pernah mengurus siapa pun lagi selain dia. Dengan panik aku menggendongnya di depan. Membawanya ke kamar, dan membaringkannya di kasurku.

#RyomaRyan

Aku merasakan ada tangan yang mengusap tangan kananku. Mataku berusaha membuka. Sejak kapan aku tertidur? Rupanya aku tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Punggungku cukup sakit ternyata. Aku mencoba merenggangkan badanku. Kemudian menajamkan pandanganku, melihat siapa yang memegang tanganku.

"Kau merawatku eh Ferret?"

Rupanya dia sudah bangun. Aku menyeringai.

"Tidak, hanya membaringkanmu, mengompresmu, dan menjagamu semalaman penuh."

Dia tersenyum tipis. Ah, senyum itu.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil makanan."

Dia mengangguk lemah. Aku langsung bergegas mencari makanan cepat saji. Awalnya aku memang aneh dengan semua barang, apalagi makanan muggle. Cuman, apa sih yang tak bisa Malfoy lakukan?

Aku membawa dua mangkok bubur gandum dengan campuran minuman sereal yang ada. Persetan anak atau tidak. Yang jelas saat kucicipi tadi rasanya lumayan.

"Makan."

Dia berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tak tega, aku membantunya dengan meletakkan beberapa bantal untuk menjadi sandaran duduknya.

"Tumben kau baik Malfoy."

Aku mengacuhkannya. Mendekatkan bubur-gandum-aneh-itu padanya. Dia nyendokkan bubur kemulutnya. Aku menunggu reaksinya. Kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku memasak sendiri.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak! Rupanya sang pangeran Malfoy sudah menjadi tukang masak!"

Aku tak menjawab. Kemudian mencoba bubur buatanku ini. Lumayan enak rasanya. Makanan muggle tak jelek juga ternyata.

Hening menyelimuti kami. Sesekali terdengar dentingan alat makan yang bertemu. Bubur kami habis tak bersisa. Aku mengambil mangkoknya, keluar kamar. Dan mengambil dua gelas air mineral. Kami meneguknya sampai habis. Kemudian kembali terdiam.

"Kau, melepaskan matelku ya? Dan err— mengganti bajuku?"

"Terus kau mau aku apa? kau mau aku membiarkanmu tidur dengan baju basah kuyup begitu?"

"Whoa! Sialan kau Malfoy! Berarti kau—"

"Heh, dengar ya singa. Aku hanya membuka mantel dan mengganti baju luarmu. Tak lebih. Dan mana aku mau menyentuh orang sepertimu!"

"Ha! Buktinya kemarin kau memelukku! A-a-a! Kau pastii~"

Dia menunjuk hidungku dengan telunjuknya. Cih, dasar tak sopan. Sudah bagus aku menolongnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Kalau sudah sehat silahkan pulang ke rumahmu. Pasti suamimu, si weaselbee-itu mencarimu!"

Dia kembali merengut. Oke, aku lebih suka dia memakiku seperti tadi. Dia menghela napas berat.

"Ron— berjanji pada lavender untuk kembali."

Aku menatap matanya. Bimbang. Membiarkannya berbicara atau melakukan Legilimens?

Aku menerobos masuk dalam ingatannya. Tak ada perlawanan. Pertama, aku baru turun dari tangga sebuah rumah- aku yakin itu rumah si Weaselbee. Kemudian, aku melihat dua orang – Hah? Hei! Si Weaselbee itu mencium Brown! Sial, dasar brengsek! Tahu begini aku tak kan pernah mengembalikannya padamu!

"Kita akan bersama lagi, lav-lav."

Bloody Hell! Dan si Weaselbee masih sempat mengumbar janji?!

"Anak dan istrimu bagaimana?"

Ya, anak dan istrimu bagaimana hei brengsek?!

"Hm, anak-anak bisa ikut kita," wajah-weaselbee-jelek-itu terlihat seperti berfikir. "Mione? Terserah kau saja maunya bagaimana."

Hell! Suami macam apa itu!

Ku rasa ini semua sudah cukup. Aku menarik diriku dari pikirannya.

Kini aku yang memeluknya. Aku merasa bersalah meninggalkannya waktu itu. Aku kira dia akan bahagia jika bersama Weaselbee-jelek-brengsek-itu. Aku salah. Aku salah.

"Seharusnya kau tak menyuruhku kembali padanya waktu itu."

Parau. Tapi tak ada tanda bahwa air matanya akan menetes lagi. Tersirat kekecewaan dalam ucapannya. Tapi egoku untuk meminta maaf terlalu besar. Hell ya, aku masih gengsi meminta maaf di saat seperti ini? Ya!

"Seharusnya kau yang sekarang menjadi suamiku!"

"Seharusnya kau membawaku peri waktu itu!"

"Seharusnya—"

"Diam! Semua memang harus berjalan seperti ini Granger! Kau tak bisa menyalahkan masa lalu!"

Tubuhnya bergetar lagi. Hell, aku membentaknya!

"Su-sudah, maaf aku membentakmu."

Air matanya terus mengalir. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Jadi kau mau aku bagaimana sekarang?"

Datar. Tapi siapapun yang mendengar pasti tahu bahwa aku sedang khawatir.

"Hiks, entah. Setelah istrimu meninggal, kau malah menitipkan anakmu pada kedua orangtuamu. Ayah macam apa kau?"

Damn, itu semua karena kau. Aku mempunyai Scorpio hanya untuk mendapatkan pewaris Malfoy murni! Tak lebih! Setelah tugasku selesai!

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau tahu, mendengar pernikahanmu membuatku nyaris gila waktu itu?"

Aku mematung. Aku tak tahu.

"Kau bilang kau akan selalu menjagaku. Tapi kau malah menikah dengan Astoria."

"Aku memang berjanji! Tapi pernikahan itu ulah kedua orang tuaku!"

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia dengan Astoria saat mengantar anakmu ke Peron tiga per empat."

Hell, dengarkan aku dulu!

"Tidak, memang itu sandiwara yang kami jalankan!"

"Kalian memang serasi. Sayang, usia Astoria tidak panjang. Saking kau menyayanginya kau meninggalkan duania sihir dan belajar menjadi apa yang dulu sangat kau benci."

"Bukan karena Astoria aku seperti ini!"

Ku mohon mengertilah Granger!

"Lalu apa?!"

Dalam sekejam bibir kamu bertemu. Dengan liar aku menciumnya. Mengangkat dagunya. Memperdalam ciuman kami.

Ini yang menjadi jawaban. Jawaban pertanyaanmu Granger. Aku menginginkanmu. Ku mohon mengertilah!

Lidahku bergerak mencoba masuk mulutnya. Tanpa perlu aku gigit bibir bawahnya. Dia mempersilahkanku untuk masuk.

Mengabsen deretan giginya. Lidahnya membalas. Aku senang. Entah kenapa air mataku terjatuh. Persetasn dengan 'Malfoy tak boleh menangis' atau 'harga diri Malfoy'. Persetan dengan semua!

Aku mendekapnya semakin erat. Seolah tak akan ada hari esok. Dia juga menangis. Entah tangisan yang berarti apa. Yang jelas aku bahagia sekarang. Jiwaku kembali utuh.

Aku melepasnya. Menghirup udara dengan rakus. Kemudian kami tertawa disela-sela mengambil napas.

"Terimakasih Ferret."

Dia tersenyum manis. Sudah kama aku tak melihat senyum seperti ini.

"Ya, kembali."

Gengsi berucap 'terimakasih?' Ya. Tak apalah, yang jelas dia tahu bahwa aku juga bahagia.

Kami tersenyum satu sama lain bagaikan anak remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta. Hell, seluruh wibawaku hilang. Tak apalah, yang jelas aku senang.

Hening menyelimuti kami cukup lama. Masih dengan posisi aku memeluknya.

"Malfoy, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Dia tersenyum seraya melepaskan badannya dari pelukanku. Jujur. Aku enggan melepasnya.

"Mau kemana?"

Khawatir eh Malfoy? Ayolah! Kau sudah kehilangan wibawamu hari ini! Ah! Hari ini saja! Persetan dengan wibawa!

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku urus. Yang jelas, kau harus merapikan rumah ini! dan menyiapkan berbagai surat!"

Oke, sekarang aku benar-benar memalukan. Aku cengo di depan seorang Granger!

"Hahaha! Oya, bajuku kau keringkan di mana?"

Dia tersenyum lagi. Dan kenapa terlihat lebih manis? Malfoy! Kau ini kenapa?!

"Di- di sana."

Tunjukku. Aku memalingkan wajah menahan semua kegilaan yang berlangsung sesaat.

Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup lebih kecang. Jatuh cinta lagi eh Malfoy? Pada orang yang sama?

"Nah, aku pulang dulu ya."

Jantungku melengos saat dia berkata akan pulang. Secepat ini kah dia akan kembali pada Weaselbee-brengsek-itu?

"Hm,"

Aku tak dapat berkata banyak! Aku hanya berjalan di belakangnya. Keluar dari kamar dan membukakan pintu rumahku. Dia memakai sepatunya yang untungnya sudah kering. Kemudian tersenyum lagi padaku.

"Tunggu aku."

Dia mencium pipi kananku sekilas sebelum pergi. Sangat cepat sehingga aku tak begitu sadar atas apa yang dilakukannya.

Aku menyeringai. Aku dengannya memang nampak seperti suami istri saat berbicara. Ah, ucapan waktu itu ya? Seperti saat ia akan menikah saja.

Aku melihatnya melambai padaku dari kejauhan. Aku membalas melambaikan tangan. Tersenyum tipis, kemudian masuk ke rumah.

**END**

A/N!

Ryo ngucapin banyak banget terima kasih buat 4 orang yang mau review fic abal Ryo :') Ryo terharu banget! Ryo ga tau fic ini buat kalian puas atau ga, yang jelas Ryo ga berani panjang-panjang dulu. Ryo takut dianggap lebay ._. hehe

MalfoyDillane9 : hehe, makasih banyak Reviewnya :D Maaf Cuma 1k hehe, malah fic ini mungkin lebih pendek ._. Ryo harap Dillane mau Review lagi :D

Selena Hallucigenia : sengaja kok :D sengaja di buat ga melenceng dari yang ibu JKR buat :D makasih udah mau Review, moga puas sama sequel-nya :3 dan mau review lagi :D

Veela Rosea : jeng jeng jeng, ini Sequelnya udah ada :D moga mau review lagi dan puas sama sequelnya :D

esposa malfoy : makasih udah jadi pe-review pertamaaa~ *peluk esposa malfoy* ini ada sequelnya, moga sedihnya terobati :3 semoga mau review lagi

Kuroh-neko : makasih banyak udah mau uploadin fic ini :*


End file.
